1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking utensil such as a fryer for heating and cooking a food by using predetermined heating means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, a fryer is used to perform frying by putting a food in an oil vessel comprising heating means such as a pulse burner. Such a fryer requires maintenance such as cleaning or oil leakage check at stated cycles. Conventionally, the maintenance has been managed in accordance with a schedule (such as a schedule on paper or management data input to a personal computer) prepared by a user's self.
There are a plenty of maintenance items, and it is required to execute maintenance at a different cycle for each item. Thus, when a schedule is managed manually, there is a danger that a manager forgets the schedule when the time of maintenance has come. Therefore, there has been a problem that maintenance is not performed at a proper time as scheduled, which makes the execution time inaccurate